Everything I Do I Do It For You
by Fatal-Rei
Summary: Yusuke has left Keiko to fight for the safety of Spirit World. Will he show his love for her? This is really crappy cuz it's my first story so don't expect much.


Okay, I haven't got a clue if you've heard about Bryan Adams but he is a really great singer (and if you think other wise then bugger off). Well, his song "Everything I do, I do it for you" is the song I'm using here. This is my first crap like STORY that I'm posting. Once again, I do not own YYH OR Bryan Adam's song so bite me! ( have you notice that's my new fav phrase?). Enjoy or forever remain stupid, I don't care. The things in these ( ) is the song, just so you know.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
(Everything I Do) I Do It For You  
  
(Look into my eyes - you will see What you mean to me Search your heart - search your soul And when you find me there you'll search no more Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for You know it's true Everything I do - I do it for you)  
  
Keiko sat upon the grass, her hands upon her face. Tears were streaming down between each finger as she softly tried to muffle her cry. Yusuke, being the jerk he is, stood over her. What could he say? He was leaving her to fight. He sighed and knelt down beside her. Pulling her chin up with his firm index finger, he looked into her eyes. "Keiko, please don't do this. You know I love you, and that I'm not good at this kind of stuff." Yusuke took another breathe and turned away to sigh. "Listen, they're going to hurt those I care for and I'd rather die than ever see you in pain."  
  
(Look into my heart - you will find There's nothin' there to hide Take me as I am - take my life I would give it all I would sacrifice Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for I can't help it there's nothin' I want more Ya know it's true Everything I do - I do it for you)  
  
"But you're going away again," Keiko screamed. "You're going away to fight again and… and…" She feverishly pulled away from his touch. "You might not come back." Her love for him was so unbearable. Every time they got closer, he left.   
  
"Keiko," Yusuke whispered. He was beginning to see why he cared for her so much. He stood up, taking her hands and lifting her up too. As he moved her hand onto her own chest. "Feel that? It's you heartbeat. Now, tell me that you don't feel how much I need you." The sudden movement near her chest made Keiko feel light headed. This was the first time he had touched her like this. "I'm going to fight, I'm going to fight for you." Yusuke folded his hands between them and gently open them to reveal an empty palm. "You may not see it, but I'm giving you my life. It's in your hands now." The next thing that happened shocked Keiko deeply. Yusuke placed his arm around her waist and hoisted her close. His lips touched hers and she was lured into and breathe taking kiss.  
  
(There's no love - like your love And no other - could give more love There's nowhere - unless you're there All the time - all the way)  
  
That night, Yusuke had left Keiko with memories that only others could dream of. They had made love till dawn, embracing each touch. She had given herself to him. Better yet, he was sacrificing his own life to secure her own. "Oh Yusuke," she cried. "Please, come back to me soon."  
  
Days had past since that time. Yusuke and Team Urameshi were fighting. One final battle would decide the fate of the world, but worse, the fate of love. Yusuke, desperately trying to keep himself from falling, thought of Keiko. "Come on Urameshi, don't stall the inevitable," his opponent snarled. "And once I'm done with you, I'll go after your slut, Keiko. Seems like a bad deal on my part, but knowing it's your girl I'm hurting will make it all the sweeter."  
  
(Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for I can't help it there's nothin' I want more I would fight for you - I'd lie for you Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you)  
  
"Keiko…," Yusuke murmured. "DON'T YOU HURT HER!" A sudden burst of anger was burning like fire in his fist."  
  
"He's tapping into his life energy. If Yusuke is not careful… he'll die," Koenma murmured. Botan stood beside him speechless. After all I've known that punk, he's never gotten a rush of power like this before. If he's not careful… well, let's say you're going to have a very depressing session with Keiko."  
  
Yusuke was furious. His fist pounded onto his opponent. "Keiko," he though, " I won't let him hurt you, I promise. I'd die for you." Taking in a large breath, he looked at his fallen opponent. "You know, she's gonna kill me for this, but looks like I have no choice." He smirked and pointed his finger at his opponent. "Spirit Gun." A large blast ignited as smoke filled the polluted air.   
  
"Yusuke," Keiko murmured. She was suddenly aware of everything. She could even hear his voice whispering to her. "Please…no." A single tear fell from her cheek.  
  
After the smoke had cleared up, Yusuke's body was found on the ground. Slowly, he opened his eyes. It was taking the last of his life away to speak, but he did. Yusuke did as he promised. His body lay cold on the ground after he murmured his last words, as though talking to her right now:  
  
(Ya know it's true Everything I do - I do it for you) 


End file.
